A Single Moment Of Sincerity
by digitalxRENEGADE
Summary: After the little mess in the guild, they decides to have their own 'party' in Lucy's apartment. What would happen if Lucy know Gray's true feeling? Yeah you right, I'm bad at summaries... Always GraLu. Lemon ahead. Single-shot. Mind to read & review?


This is my very first GraLu fic in English, so I'm sorry about my very bad grammar.

So be kind, please!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. It's always belong to Hiro Mashima sensei forever.

Genre: Romance

Rated: This is M, no children allowed! A touch of smutiness and probably lemon ahead.

I just make this story one-shot, the first and the last chapter. So take your time and try enjoy this GraLu fic!

Normal POV

Since the guild had no much people left in night, she decided went home earlier. The blonde girl was very tired about their little 'party' a moment ago.

Flashback

Fairy Tail guild

"Natsu! Don't you even dare disturb her again like THAT!" a certain raven-haired mage yelled angrily at his salmon-haired mage.

"Got a problem, STRIPPER?" Natsu yelled back.

"Yeah, I do! You did that intentionally, do you? Landing on Lucy's butt like that and stop pretending as if you don't know!" said Gray with accusing tone.

"Hell NO! do you think I have pervert thoughts like you usually do?" Natsu retorted back with annoyance.

"What did you just say, IDIOT?"

"PERVERT!"

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"STRIPPER!"

These two mages hit their forehead against each others and was going to pick another fight. But the scarlet re-equipped mage hit their head very hard with a frying pan.

SLAM!

"STOP IT, YOU TWO! If you guys still continues your very-useless fight, then I swear I'll cut your head down with my sword and throw away your lifeless body to the ocean!" threat Erza to the boys before her and dark aura surrounding her body. She's really meant it!

"Y-yes ma'am." They said in unison. 'Shit, she's so scary like hell.' Thought Natsu tremble with fear. And so did Gray. No one could makes a little move or against her in such situation. Normally, they will stood lifeless in statue-like manner. Also, Erza was very well known as the goddess of Fairy Tail. Since she had pretty face and gorgeous body, many men in the guild had admired her in their own ways. There's no exception for Natsu and Gray.

The second most-beautiful mage in the guild was Mirajane. Don't be fooled only by her cutie face and voluptuous body. Sometimes, she would mad like demon if anyone dares to challenge her or doing anything stupid on purpose. So, the take-over mage could change her mood in 180 degrees instantly. Especially when something wrong happen to her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. Everybody in the guild considering she would share many similarities with Erza. But she's always never liked had been compared to anyone else, nor to Erza.

Laxus was the most admirer in the guild, and he success to asked Mirajane out on a date. Everybody's knew about this, and no one dares snatch her away from Laxus's hands. Even Freed himself.

Watching the entire scene from afar and a bit annoyed form on her face because Natsu's abuse earlier, Lucy began walked away from the crowd and went to the guild's door.

End of Flashback

She sighed lazily along the way home. 'Why those situations turning out like hell?' Lucy thought mentally to herself. The celestial-mage was accompanied by white little dog with pointed nose named Plue. "Another crazy days, isn't Plue?" she asked to the spirit-dog beside her. "Puuu-puuu-….puuuee!" Plue answered with shivers all of it's body. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" she chuckled a little bit hearing Plue's answer, it's as if she knew the meaning.

But…one thing that made her flustered was Gray. Why he being so protective over her? Recently, the ice-mage was placing more attention to her. Yeah, she could feel it to herself. Whether true or not, but she could read his feeling though it was little. Actually, Lucy had the same feeling either. But she couldn't trust it yet. Or maybe, she have a feeling towards him. 'It's so weird.' She thought.

After a few moments of walking through the night, finally she arrived in her apartment's door. She came into the living room and turns the lights on. Then, she noticed there was something placed on the table. It was…..a bouquet of flower? "Who was sent this flower anyway?" Lucy was frowned while asked to herself. Yet the flower has made her amazed since it's very beautiful.

"I guess someone's liked it." Lucy was very surprised with a masculine voice behind her. "Gray! You surprised me! And wear your shirt, please!" Lucy turned around and yelled with slight blushed on her cheeks. "Shit! Why is this always happen?" Gray cursed while look down on his bare chest.

Few moments later

Gray finally found his shirt and wear it upon his body. "Y-yeah I'm s-sorry for causing you much trouble, but those flowers are…" Gray couldn't finished his statement because was cut off by Lucy. "Are these….beautiful flowers for me?" Lucy's cheeks was deep red. "Yes. It's for you." Said Gray and also blushed. "You bought it yourself?" Now Gray was taken aback by Lucy's silly question. "He-hey, of course I do. There's no way I could steal it from the shop!" Gray was sweatdropped.

He sighed. "You don't liked it?" asked Gray to the blonde-woman beside her. Lucy was little surprised by his question. "Who said that? Certainly I loved it." Said Lucy assured him while she tried to inhale the scent. "I think I just misunderstand there." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I guess you are." Lucy answered with a little laugh.

Suddenly, Gray smirk and leaned closer while whispered something to her ear. "Now, I got your soft points." His sudden act made her shivered. "Huh..what do you mean, Gray?" she spoke slowly. "You know, why I sent this flower to you?" asked Gray in seductive tone. "No…I don't." She answered stuttering.

He leaned more closer and licked her soft earlobe and place a hand on her cheek. She was blushed madly. "You're so cute when you're blushing." Gray teased her. He slowly pressed his lips against hers. "Uggh…Gra.." she let out a small moan while he opened his mouth to explore the depths of her delicious mouth with his tongue. And she obeyed it. They battling their tongue while her hands reached his hair and squeezed it. "Nggh…Gray…" She gasped in their kisses.

But suddenly Gray pulled back for a moment and ignoring Lucy's protests. "B-but, Gray w-why you….?" he had serious on his face, and he reminded of that pink-idiot. "Actually Lucy, you really have someone to get flirting with you…but it's not ME, isn't?" Gray suppressed the word ME to herself but in a low tone. Lucy was really annoyed by his sudden statement and she couldn't accept that. "Gosh, what do you mean by that Gray!?" but then she realized what he meant to her and relaxed a little. "As if you don't know…" said Gray while looked away from her, not wanting to see his irritated face.

Lucy pulled his head closer to her and captured his lips with hers again. Gray shocked by Lucy's demeanor. But slowly, he responsed the kiss and joined the tongue battle again. "Do you think I loved HIM?" asked Lucy in serious tone. "Perhaps, I guess….no?" he said a bit loss for words. "Yeah maybe I liked him, but he just our best friend, right?" she approach his face closer so that their nose touched each other. "I only have this feeling for yourself, Gray." her cheeks was deep crimson red and so did he. "And you know what….?" She said again while tried to unbutton his shirt one by one. He instantly grabbed her hands and said, "Of course I know, if you really wanted this." He smirked and slowly released her hands, letting she doing her job on his shirt.

With a fast move, Lucy snatch his shirt away and exposing his very well-toned chest. She was straddling between his thighs and began to kiss every place on his chest. Kiss and licked all over his chest made him groaned. "Your tongue feel….so hot." He placed a hand on her head and play his finger a little on her soft-blonde hair. He felt so aroused now. His 'little-friend' down there was going madly. Feeling a throb from his pants, she began to curious and stopped her jobs on his chest for a while. But, before she could do anything, he suddenly grabbed her wrists and flipped her over so he above herself now.

"Do you really wanted THIS too, Lucy?" Lucy was taken aback by his question. But slowly she nodded and answered his question eagerly. "Yes….yes I wanted THAT too Gray! So….please don't stop me now! Please!" she begged him so badly. He was really wanted to take her away now. "Heheh…there's no way I couldn't stand in your way, Lucy." Said Gray jokingly. "Gray…you!" she punched playfully on his chest while pouting.

"But first, I wanted to feel yourself too. So I want you to release THESE now! It's deal enough, right?" command Gray while pointing his fingers on her white sleeveless-shirt and her blue mini skirt. Lucy just blinked away that made Gray sweatdropped. "Oh my, I don't know you're so slow, Lucy." Gray sighed. "Then you left me no choice." He said while helping her release her sleeveless shirt and then followed by her skirt. He tossed her clothing away aside. "G-Gray….just please!" she begged for him. He couldn't help but notice her nipples were hard and were as pink as her personality. 'Damn, her breasts were so gorgeous!' he thought to himself.

He began to licked her left nipple while his hands squeezing the other nipple. She shut her eyes and demanding for more. Her moan made Gray going more aggressive and his hands went down to her pink mounds. He kissed and nipping her delicate neck while his hands squeezed and insert a finger on her pussy.

"Nnggh…ahh…do you enjoy…uhh…provoking me?" she asked in her moans.

"No need to ask anymore, hun. It's always yes, I do…." He stated in low tone and very seductive voice. "Then please….just take me…away…" his craving went increasing higher and higher. But before he could act further more he asked her in little serious voice. "You think….we should go this…far? I mean….our future will began from here, If we continues. And there's no turning back." Lucy gave a little smile to Gray just to reassuringly.

"You think I just playing around, Gray? Of course I do…" she said while smile still form on her lips. Then she gave a peck on his cheeks that made him blushed even more. "We're always together, isn't?"

"Yeah…I know." He replied with a peck on her forehead. Since his erected cock was unbearable, he loosening his boxer and toss aside together with Lucy's remainder. They both have totally naked in the same time.

He slowly spread her legs even wider and Gray ready to positioned himself to enter inside her. Lucy nodded in response that she was ready now.

He started to enter herself, slowly but sure he shoved himself inside of her. Lucy began to closed her eyes tightly to feel the sensation even more. Her hands tangled his neck and her legs wrapped around his lower back in anticipation.

He thrust his throbbing cock a little faster inside of her. Lucy moaned in his neck as she felt how good and large he was.

Gray smothered her mouth with his as he pumped himself more deeper and faster into her. She moaned uncontrollably in his skilled lips but all the way trying to kiss him back.

Gray kept pumping into her and letting out satisfying groan in their kisses.

They pulled out from their kisses only to catch their breath. Lucy let out her pleasure moans with her saliva started to dropped from the corner of her mouth. "Nnngggh…aahhh~" Her moans could heard over the entire rooms in the apartment.

"You're tightening….Lucy." He groaned to her ear, and she couldn't help it but screaming his name over and over. "My God….Gray….Ahh!" she screamed. "I'm going to...nggh cum! Please…thrust harder!" Lucy demanded him. "As you wish…hun." Gray replied.

Gray gave fastest thrusts to her as he felt Lucy reach her climax all over him. And with one last thrust, he finally came and released himself inside of her.

He let out a shaky breath as Lucy panting herself. He laid beside her and they both stared into the ceiling, as if they were saw stars. "That was…great, Gray…" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah….you were…" They both stared each other affectionately and began to planted their soft kisses once more. "You know that….I'll always love you?" Gray finally confessed his feeling that he wanted to said earlier. "Of course, silly!" they both laughed lightly. "And one more thing….that you should know!" her face turning a little serious. "I won't ever forgive you if you dare to doing this things…with other woman!" Gray was slightly surprised by Lucy's possessiveness. That made him laughed even more. "As If I would hooked them." They laughed once again.

"Promised?" She made a pinky swear to her ice-mage. "A pinky swear, eh? Sure…promised!" Gray said that he would deal and tried not to broken their promises reassuringly. "Yeah…that's my Gray." Lucy smiled and snuggled up to Gray's chest. He placed his arms around her and drifted off into peaceful slumber.

Pheew, it's finally done. I hoped you enjoyed this fic, I'm sorry if there any mistakes in my grammar.

And once again I hoped you like GraLu too, they are my best pairings in Fairy Tail. Oh yeah, and don't forget to review okay?

Thank you for reading!

Sincerely yours.

digitalxRENEGADE


End file.
